epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Dis Raps for Hire with YouTube Captions
As a follow up to my previous YouTube Captions blog, this blog will show just how wrong they can get Dis Raps for Hire. Once again, only the Dis Raps with a captions option will be done. Enjoy! :D Moma Metcalf Tax cut back the good news is that don't grass act, Dot dot dot no, You just from equipment standing next, Bilbray pci-e mini-state testing, When anything decade recap has become Pat and I I I don't want to do, Profit these are some other still puberty fact fixing on, From one hundred dysentery after complaing the private sector will, Apply, Played a part in like a scientific rediffmail, No matter how today's email you about it, Alfalfa saying Obama's as ended the day this is a, You've got the job bias, Had been placed in a bad healthy, Toledo Crosby, Flow, United we stand, Permanent were with me and it won't, For everyone, Noticeable when the way it was probably a little fit in his hand, Revenue-neutral anaemia undeniable, Spur us is what's the amounts, What did you get Pat night, Doublets all you tell us, The ul cracked, So I'll put that up, Detangled depicted, Will come in handy when you went to the tape of the week that full had, Diplomatic asshole, Connect helping, Reference the marble bust, Dot, Panamanians separated, And beyond, Debatable, One mom and you know with Johnny got nobody would know, Against the! Glasscock It makes the world, Address, Sock on a day-to-day basis application of usually sat dot com battered thing, Actually histogram you fixed indecent, Rahi hain kyunki lick the spoon polycom popping now help easily Freeman anti, Details of the decade with government authorities thank you, Blog homie, Pentagon's thumb quote, Doesn't, Karyam tell you why the five thousand feet blinds we've attempted becoming, Pasta, Back together and have them it's nice and um..., Fifty it may not, Dot t_o_, Long-term mesmo, Begins on it, Vairavan, Quick related princess, Out-and-out loan demand that make up right, Some people next year, Deployment with all the things that I think that we have, Blinding, The namely drive-thru narcolepsy isn't, May get tired of dealt with just that, Side never stops, And handmade I mean, We have a decide, Independent tickets have been like this has been between the private capital, Advocate, Conflict, Narrow-minded yesterday all-black remember who the messages from, Last had no previous capital has! Jason and Ramone Delegate, That's right, Despite open, Lake, Now let's see what happens if you close to being, Capital, Arctic all that bigotry planet, Dot, Degrading ground, Counterproductive private, Comparable talent, Don't like you, Felt, There, Wanted to let you get, They completely, Dot net, But it's not prompted truck drivers, Dr. doctors like, Here when they come to stop it, Dot in the same place, Players, Dot look, Supervise, Rajagopal girl he proposes to find out, Here this year that the, But I think you could not complete all the, Frequently class photo, Data comes out, Yellow itself, Stated that an amount of hello novel type of weapon, Lightning noted that the like the haha, Well tell us what's ahead, Hotly-contested dot is not what appears to be if! Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas EpicLLOYD Don't call dole called Alex baseball, Dole got the break and now the Cox email okay, Pauling with something the claim home think the worst, Policed acappella group attack to MAGIX group just what the doctor docking Leah, The Catholic got part-time I, You Pat black Acura first look at theater but the massive lag it, Meeting on the cases such as see them till the end good it, Like disregarded because it's a sec disappointed that the fifth but every, Orkut about this disappear to get the public yeah, Did with their you're just care to share, Men's to top yeah back like yeah hard to tell me 360! Zach Sherwin Targets for something this picture makes me sick I'm even if you can orphan, Built-in even in its markets Watson BBC, Star-crossed even Bruce Ismay what's the big market, What ironic twist you charge-offs broke shown this is, Press and if you think it's too much stress when letters, When stand for every text employees enjoy seeing, Guess what happens when West Press 10 I got great, The best of luck arrest manhunt that the art and culture poisonous, Homes when I spit claimed felt such a pop-up boesky chicken dark three-piece, Review meet role play on even sacks and in fact it was funny as hell, To CMC of your stinkin' anus lol ok thank you! EpicLLOYD Acting crazy crazy located at Abel said and I get my message credit, Every body parts that will be like a present, The bus trip and Sunday people back in the W, All the part about how Pokémon spoke don't get back start to make, Talk about young man thing in lake, My name is Joe, Missus! ??? First step Dans! Diamond 100 practice maps I, Now that goes back to have a bottle of Britain tired but talking to the cloud, First, March for have heard of some so-called, Have all taken yeah nine year old now a part of the family, Never gonna me give me the number Martine Aubry, Halladay don't veteran pecan dude that has a cat named after the death cap, I have not showed up happening done here is Bob Dole good morning, I aim to help get paid to get up looking up right back out there matter but like, Anything but can be, Phil Haack take Dollbaby girl's gotta do what you gotta go, Food Taiwain pool you wanna and have remained, Job public you and only seven yeah, The almanac home with no to contact the problem the plane on a microphone good, You wanna talk back to give you a link, We have get some but become tell me what you think it's fat, Guys should not be able to practice the junior high, Just XD dumbass do, Right now with 20 before you graduate you thank you thank you bro, You think it's video puts a bit I got video, Comment it doesn't matter hello and went down in a brown like don't win go! ---- I hope you liked this, and found it funny. Comment your favourite lines, I guess, and I'll see you around! :P Category:Blog posts